Change Isn't Impossible After All
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: -COMPLETE- Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy hate each other. But with a new look and attitude, Hermione manages to worm her way into Draco's heart. Too bad about that pesky Death Eater of a father. Warning! Characters VERY OOC!
1. Changes

Here goes my third attempt at a story. Review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the HP characters, although I wish I did. Especially Draco Malfoy... **Drool...**

Hermione Granger walked along Platform Nine and Three Quarters, searching for her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She knew that Harry had been staying at the Burrow for the last month of summer, so the two would be together. But, so far, she hadn't seen either of them!  
  
Suddenly a very solid object collided with her, almost knocking her to the ground. She swayed, but maintained her balance.  
  
Hermione, whirling around to face the culprit, snapped out, "Watch where you're going!" That was when she realized that she was talking to the sexy Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Then she smiled maliciously.  
  
She turned her back on him and began to walk away, while muttering, "Filthy Pureblood," just loud enough for him to hear. The response came almost immediately.  
  
"Who dares?" Hermione almost laughed out loud. Did he think that was a threatening tone? Apparently everyone else did, because they all backed up a few feet.  
  
Draco, spotting her, asked, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Hermione turned around, looked him in the eye, and answered.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said calmly. "And you? Who the hell do you think you are? Thinking you own all of us just because your father is some almighty DeathEater? Who, might I remind you, is now dead? Thank Merlin for that."  
  
The next thing she knew she was pushed up against the wall with Draco's hand on her throat.  
  
"Don't you ever speak about my father like that," he said quietly, but dangerously. "And what's this shit about you being Hermione Granger? She is a bushy haired bookworm, while you..." Draco trailed off. He actually didn't have anything to say! What was this girl doing to him? He felt like his head was swimming with the mere pressure of his hand on her throat.  
  
Hermione was feeling the same symptoms, but she didn't let them show. Instead, she interrupted the silence.  
  
"Get your hands off of me. Now," she said so venomously that anyone but Draco would have done what she said. He smirked and gripped her throat even tighter. She slapped him so hard that he staggered, releasing her. The smirk disappeared.  
  
Whipping out her 11 inch mahogany wand and pointing it at his sprawled form, she said, "I thought you would learn your lesson in third year, Malfoy. Guess not. And if you don't want me to hex you into oblivion, I suggest you get the hell away from me and stay that way."  
  
Draco stood and brushed off his robes lightly, not one ounce of dignity lost. He stared at her curiously.  
  
"There is no fucking way you're Granger." He looked at every inch of her trying to figure out who she was. She blushed, feeling his gaze.

She was wearing jeans shorts and a creamy white tank top. Her legs were long and inviting. Her figure was soft and curvy. Her face was framed by shoulder length reddish brown hair. Her eyes were the same gray-blue as his. She looked and acted nothing like Granger. Whoever she was, she was damn hot!  
  
He took quick steps toward her. Hermione backed away until she hit the wall. His lips seemed to be getting closer to hers with each passing second. What was happening? Why was she letting it happen?  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. He didn't answer but leaned closer. So close that his lips brushed hers. She placed her hands on his chest, trying hard not to feel his muscles, and shoved. He stepped backward, and Hermione took her chance to run. She ran and didn't look back.  
  
She ran until she was in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. What had happened back there? Why had Malfoy kissed her? Why did she feel so warm inside? With a shock she realized that it had been her first kiss. Ever.  
  
Oh. My. God. This is not fair! It figures that my first kiss would be with a guy I hate! Yet Hermione found herself smiling. She immediately stopped. Why was this happening?  
  
The whistle blew and she felt the train start to move. Hermione heard footsteps outside her compartment. They stopped in front of the door. She heard muffled voices, but she couldn't recognize what they were saying. Then the door slid open.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief as she saw Harry and Ron walked inside.  
  
"Guys!" she said. "I couldn't find you anywhere outside! Where were you?" She saw both of them give her strange looks. "What?" she asked, wondering why everyone had looked at her so strangely. First Malfoy, now her two best friends!  
  
"Um, do we know you?" asked Ron. Hermione stared at him unbelievingly. They didn't know who she was? She knew she had changed but thought for sure everyone would know it was her!  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "My own best friends don't even know who I am?" Harry looked at her for a second and guessed.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"When did you get color contacts?" he asked after looking at her eyes. Hermione frowned at him, while Ron gave Harry a what-the-hell-are-you- talking-about look.  
  
"Harry, you know I like my eye color," said Hermione. "Why would I change it? What color are they?"  
  
"Gray-blue," answered Harry. He paused for a second, then said, "Just like Malfoy's."


	2. Sharing Is Caring

Draco quickly found an empty compartment. He seethed with barely controlled anger. _How dare she? Who the hell was that? I know she said she was Granger, but I really doubt that.  
_  
While Draco was lost in his swirling thoughts, Pansy Parkinson crept into the compartment. Suddenly she leapt onto his lap, startling the shit out of him.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me Parkinson!" he yelled. Draco stood, letting her fall to the floor. Pansy rubbed her bottom.  
  
"Ow! Drakie-Poo, you hurt me!" she cried.  
  
"Yep," he replied. "That was the point Parkinson." Draco walked out of the compartment in an even worse mood. Hmmm... I think I'll go talk to Blaise.  
  
Blaise Zabini was the closest thing to a friend Draco had. Though Blaise didn't look anything like Draco, their reputations were the same. He was one of the most lusted after guys in Hogwarts, and he knew it.  
  
He found his friend sitting in an empty compartment, like he had been before Parkinson rudely interrupted.  
  
"Hey Draco," he said. After looking at him for two seconds he said, "What are you so pissed about?"  
  
"Pansy still thinking I love her, and a girl I met."  
  
"A girl?" Blaise looked at him curiously. Since when did Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, have girl trouble? "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Draco replied miserably, sitting down next to his friend. "She said she's Hermione Granger, but she didn't look or act anything like her! Plus, I'm really attracted to her. She had the nerve to slap me and insult my father!"  
  
"Well, you know you love a challenge, Draco," replied Blaise. "I say you seduce her. Just corner her one night and..." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows, getting his meaning across.  
  
"Good idea," said Draco, liking the sound of it. And so began the plan to seduce Hermione Granger. Or, whoever she was.

-------

For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, the "Golden Trio" chatted and related their summer stories. For once, they weren't bothered by Malfoy. But then again, he was making a plan to seduce Hermione. The bothering would begin at Hogwarts if everything went as planned.

-------

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, trying to ignore the lustful stares of the guys, and the jealous stares of the girls. Dumbledore soon began his annual speech. Hermione immediately zoned out, having heard it a million times before.  
  
She allowed her gaze to wander and found it settling on Malfoy. His eyes caught hers and she felt a shiver travel down her spine. Why did he have to be so goddamn hot?  
  
Everyone began to clap wildly. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron to see what she missed.  
  
"Go on!" said Harry.  
  
"You did it Mione!" added Ron.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "What did I do?"  
  
"You're Head Girl! Didn't you hear? Go up there!"  
  
Hermione stood and made her way to Dumbledore. He smiled at her, the familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
He said quietly, "Congratulations, Ms. Granger! Talk to me after the feast." He handed her a gold pin bearing the words Head Girl. Hermione walked dazedly back to her friends, everyone's clapping ringing in her ears.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, ensuing silence across the Great Hall. He smiled at everyone. It was time to name Head Boy. Harry sat up straighter in his chair, sure he had the position.  
  
"I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore said. Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped wildly, including most of the female population at Hogwarts. Draco stood and winked at Hermione. She heard almost every girl in the Great Hall swoon.

-------

Hermione went through the rest of the feast in a daze, barely eating anything and not listening to her friends' conversation. After what seemed an eternity, the feast was finally over. Saying goodbye to her friends, she walked slowly toward Dumbledore and Malfoy.  
  
"I would like to congratulate both of you," Dumbledore said. "You have worked hard for this. Now, you two have responsibilities, and I want to make that clear. You have to organize balls and the schedule for the Prefects patrolling the hallways. The two of you will have to patrol also, but only on Thursdays."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Malfoy, "do we have to patrol together?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. And now that we're through, I will show you to your common room." Dumbledore turned around and began to walk out.

"Wait!" cried Hermione. "Are you saying we have to share a common room?" Her voice was frantic.  
  
"Why yes, Ms. Granger," he replied. "It has two bedrooms and one bathroom. I thought you knew all this."  
  
Hermione blinked once, then fainted.


	3. Silver

Draco quickly leaned over and caught Hermione's unconscious form as she fell to the ground. Dumbledore looked at him and smiled.  
  
"If you would please bring her this way, I will show you to your rooms," he said, then turned and walked out of the Hall. Draco stared after Dumbledore's retreating form. He could have sworn the old coot had winked at him!  
  
Shrugging, he picked up Hermione, marveling at how light she was. Draco saw her lips; so soft, so kissable... He reprimanded himself. Trying to keep his hormones in check, he followed Dumbledore.  
  
He hurried after the HeadMaster only to find him stopped at a portrait of a large bowl of fruit.  
  
"Is this it?" he asked. Dumbledore looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"The only way to get to your room is to go through here. You must tickle the pear to get inside the kitchens. Dobby the house elf will lead you from there." With that, Dumbledore turned and left.  
  
Draco looked after him for a second, then cautiously tickled the pear. To his surprise it giggled and turned into a handle. He turned it and the whole portrait swung open.  
  
Dobby scurried toward him and squeaked, "M-master Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Draco could tell he was terrified.  
  
"Where are the Heads' rooms?" he asked, not unkindly. Dobby pointed to a picture of a golden snake coiled around the arm of a young woman who looked amazingly like Hermione. Draco shook the thought out of his head then walked toward the portrait. It opened by itself when he came near it. He heard Dobby come in after him.  
  
He said, still shakily, "You must choose a password together."  
  
Draco nodded, setting Hermione down on a couch. Dobby left, the portrait slamming shut behind him. Looking at Hermione now, he found he couldn't resist. He leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips. Draco pulled away as she stirred.  
  
Hermione's Point Of View  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. "Who just..." She stopped as she noticed who he was. Had he been the one who kissed her? She felt her lips with her fingers. She dropped her hand, assuming she had imagined it.  
  
"You're in the Heads' room Granger," Malfoy said. He was looking at her strangely. She tried hard to place the look in his eyes, but found herself pulled inside of them, as she had been at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She tried to shake out of it, but her mind wouldn't let her. That fluttery feeling was in her stomach again. What was happening to her?  
  
Draco touched her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione felt her head swim with his touch. Hermione couldn't breath.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she managed to gasp out. She fled up the stairs to her left, leaving a smirking Draco on the couch. He knew his plan would work.  
  
Hermione walked into a room and was startled by its beauty. The ceiling was the same as the Great Hall, charmed to look like the sky. The night was beautiful; dark blue with silver stars twinkling all over. They were almost the color of Draco's eyes... Hermione snapped out of it. Why couldn't she get Malfoy off her mind?  
  
Hermione stopped thinking about him and examined the rest of the room. There was a wooden dresser with a huge mirror. Hermione saw a door and opened it. It was a gigantic closet! Somehow, her clothes were already in there. Hermione dismissed it, used to strange things at Hogwarts. There was a bed with a canopy. It was decorated in all purple. Hermione loved it!  
  
Down the hallway a bit was another door. She opened it to find the biggest bathroom she had ever seen in her life. Everything was pure white! There were two sinks with diamond handles, an absolutely gigantic tub the size of a small swimming pool, and what looked like a Jacuzzi. Hermione stepped out of the room to see if there was anything else.  
  
There was only one more door. Curiosity overtook her, and she peeked into the other room. It was exactly the same as hers except the bed didn't have a canopy and it was decorated in silver. Draco would surely claim this room.  
  
Hermione stopped. She had called him Draco. For the second time in one day, she fainted. 


	4. Late Night Kisses

Sorry about her fainting so much guys. I just needed an ending to the chapter. Anyways, here is the next one! This is where it gets good.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN IT!!!  
  
After about a week of living with Malfoy, Hermione still wasn't quite used to it. She had managed to avoid him for the most part, but today would be a different story. Today was Thursday. The day they had to patrol together. Hermione had been dreading this all week. They had to patrol from 11PM to 1AM. That was two hours alone with him! She shuddered at the mere thought.  
  
Lessons seemed to fly by. _Why does time have to go so fast on days I _don't_ want it to?_ It seemed as if she had just woken up when she reluctantly met Malfoy in their private common room.  
  
"Hey Granger," he smirked. "You ready?" Hermione didn't look at him, but nodded. She quickly walked out the door and through the kitchens. She said a quick hello to Dobby then went outside into the corridor. She heard the portrait slam shut and she knew Malfoy had caught up.  
  
"Look Malfoy, let's just get this over with, okay?" Hermione refused to look directly at him. Who knows what might happen if she did?  
  
"You really hate me so much?" he teased, smirking. Hermione starting walking down the hallway.  
  
"I honestly don't know," she muttered, loud enough so only she could hear.  
  
-------  
  
Nearly two hours and four detentions later, Hermione began to make her way back to the common room. She and Draco hadn't said a word except to the students out of bed. _Dammit! There I go again, calling him Draco. What the hell is wrong with me?  
_  
"You know, Hermione," Draco said suddenly, "No one's here. Nobody would see us."  
  
"The point is for us to see them-"she stopped. "What did you call me?" she whispered, turning around to face him. To her surprise, his face was mere inches from hers. Hermione backed up until she hit the wall. _Well, this feels familiar_, she thought.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered. She shivered as her name rolled off his tongue.  
  
The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, a hot, sweet fire coursing through her entire body. Her body melted against his. Hermione's arms somehow made their way around his neck as she moaned softly against his mouth. Nothing had ever felt better in her entire life. Se felt so safe in Draco's arms...  
  
She forced herself to pull away. This was wrong. Drac- MALFOY was one of her worst enemies. How did he make her feel so good?  
  
"I... I can't," Hermione's eyes were full of tears. She ran through the kitchens, ignoring Dobby, into the common room and up the stairs. She opened her door when a hand gently caught her. She was sobbing into Draco's chest before she knew what she was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't trust you. Why? Why did you kiss me? Why did you suddenly decide to care?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," he said. His hand touched her face. "But you're beautiful. Inside and out." Draco sighed. "You see what you've done to me? I'm _sappy_." He said the word in such a tone of disgust she had to laugh.  
  
He smiled. That's right. Smiled. Not smirked. It was all too much for Hermione.  
  
"I'm pretty tired," she said. "Goodnight... Draco." She walked into her room, closing the door behind her. 


	5. Surprises

Sorry it took so long to update! -dodges tomatoes- Hey! It wasn't my fault that I was forced to go on vacation! Take it up with my mother!  
  
Disclaimer: FINE! I ADMIT IT! I OWN HARRY POTTER! (For all of you gullible people out there, it's not true.)  
  
Things in italics are either their thoughts, or if they're sleeping, their dreams. Oh and, the dream she has, is JUST A DREAM. None of it actually happened.  
  
Chapter 5: Surprises  
  
Hermione slept fitfully that night in her silky bed. It wasn't exactly the bed's fault though. (Don't blame the bed!) She was being haunted by dreams.  
  
_Hermione ran as fast as she could toward her house. She saw the Dark Mark hovering above it. This couldn't be happening! Not her family! Anybody but them!  
  
She burst inside the door to hear screams coming from her parents' room. She gently tiptoed up the stairs, knowing that if someone saw her she would be as good as dead. Just like her parents. Hermione shook her head, clearing those thoughts out of her head.  
  
Pulling out her wand, she eased open the door. Not prepared for what she saw, she let out a gasp. Her father was magically held up against the wall. His body was coated with blood. What had they been doing to him? Her mother was sitting up against the wall, looking, if possible, worse than her father.  
  
Hermione almost dropped her wand and rushed over to them but then she saw the DeathEaters. There were three of them and all of them were pointing their wands at her parents. One of them had their cloak pulled up and Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy. Not that she was really surprised.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" they all shouted as one. Hermione screamed. Her parents joined hands one last time as the spells hit them. She ran to them and before she knew it she was sobbing over their lifeless bodies.  
  
"Well, well, well," said a voice. Hermione slowly turned and saw Lucius looking at her with cold eyes. He smirked at her. His face then changed into his son's. Draco leaned closer and caught his lips with her own.  
_  
Hermione woke up screaming. Looking around, she saw not the bloody walls of her house, but only the walls of her room at Hogwarts. She realized it was just about 4:30AM. She sighed and threw her sweat soaked sheets off of her.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the sink. After splashing cold water on herself, she felt a bit better. Suddenly Hermione saw a flash of silver-blond hair in the mirror. Whirling around, she saw... nothing. _I must be insane! I could have sworn I-_  
  
A sound came from her room. Now she knew Draco was here. Or someone else. She shuddered at the thought. _I'm going to find Draco. If it's him, it isn't funny.  
_  
She walked out of her room and down the hallway toward Draco's room. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw the last person she expected. Hermione screamed.  
  
--------  
  
Draco woke to an earsplitting shriek. One thought registered in his mind as he leapt out of his bed. _Hermione._ He pulled open his door and found her laying on the floor not moving.  
  
He knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. It was weak, her breathing short and shallow. Draco watched helplessly as it stopped altogether.  
  
Hermione Granger was dead.


	6. Dead? Nah

Sorry about the confusion of the last chapter guys! This chapter tells you what really happened. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I can't believe I haven't gotten one flamer yet! Anyways, here is the story! Well, after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be the richest woman in England. So why would I be wasting my time on one as unworthy as you? Oh my god, I'm turning into a female Draco Malfoy! Probably not as hot tho...

Chapter 6: Dead? Nah.

Draco burst into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair looking at him expectantly. A twinkle was in his eye and Draco longed to punch him out for looking so calm.

"Hermione Granger is dead!" he exclaimed. Draco almost smirked at the look on his face. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Show me where she is."

Draco walked out of the room and down the spiral steps followed by the Headmaster. Soon, they were at the Heads' dorm.

"El Claro de Luna," said Draco softly, speaking the password Hermione had chosen. It was Spanish for the light of the moon. His eyes began to blur as he realized that she would never know how he truly felt for her. Sure he was physically attracted to her, but now he felt different. Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and followed Dumbledore to where Hermione's body lay.

Dumbledore knelt down and made a quick examination of Hermione. He looked at Draco and smiled. _How the hell can he smile? _

"I am relieved to inform you that Ms. Granger is not dead," he said. Draco's eyes snapped up. He stared at Dumbledore disbelievingly.

"What do you mean she's not dead?" he asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice. Dumbledore smiled at him again. Apparently, he hadn't succeeded.

"Someone used a death spell. It made you believe you saw her die. This body you see here is nothing more than a copy. Ms. Granger is alive, but we have no means of finding out where she is. She could well be dead by now. I seriously doubt that though. If whoever it was wanted to kill her, they would have done it here."

"Is there any chance we can find her?" Draco asked. "I know exactly where to start looking." When Dumbledore shot him a questioning glance, he continued hesitantly.

"I'vebeenstartingtogrowfeelingsforhersomyfathermighthavefoundoutandcapturedher." The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eye. Draco had a feeling he had understood every word he had said.

Standing up, Dumbledore said, "Well, I shall inform the other teachers of this incident and then we'll leave for Malfoy Manor."

-------

_I'm floating... Why am I floating?... Where am I?... The last thing I remember is Lucius Malfoy... He attacked me... He attacked me?! Oh my god!_ Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was lying on the floor in a dungeon. Where was Lucius? Why had he brought her here? What in the hell was going on?

"Well, it looks like you've finally woken up," said a smooth voice. "I was beginning to worry." Hermione looked around and saw Lucius standing near the door. He was sneering at her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked. "What do you want?" Lucius smirked at her and didn't answer. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare look at me like that Mudblood!" He hit her across the face knocking her into the wall. Hermione gingerly touched her face and winced at the pain. He had smacked her pretty damn hard.

Not looking at him, she said, "Fine. I won't look at you. Now will you please answer my questions?" Smirking again, Lucius complied.

"I brought you here because a little birdie told me that you and my son have had increasingly growing feelings for each other." Hermione stared. _How the hell did he know? Our feelings were supposed to be a secret! Wait! I don't have feelings for Draco! Well, not exactly. Just physical attraction. _Now that Hermione thought about it, she was pretty sure she felt something different. _No! I can't like him! Well, he has changed. But not enough!_ Even saying this to herself, she knew it wasn't true.

"Look," she said slowly, "I may, _may_, like Draco. But I am absolutely sure that he doesn't like me. You don't have to worry about me and him getting together or anything, because I know that I would never betray my friends like that. And I'm sure he wouldn't either."

Lucius stared for a moment then said, "Well, that may be true, but I'm afraid I still have to eliminate the possibility of something like that ever happening. And in order to do that, I have to eliminate you."


	7. Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

Hello again! Sorry about the wait, I have been attacked by plot bunnies. (Little bunnies that give you ideas for stories.) I now have like four new stories started, so it took a while to get to this one. Anyways, here is chapter seven!

Disclaimer: If you haven't learned by now that I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, you definitely need to go back to preschool.

Chapter Seven: Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

Draco was so worried his hands were shaking. Who knew what Lucius would do to her? Well, he had a pretty good idea, but he refused to think about it.

Dumbledore entered the room with a Portkey in his hands. It was in the shape of a book. When Dumbledore held it out for Draco to touch, he knew it was almost time.

There were still a few seconds left, and Draco took the time to study the Portkey/book. It said Star Wars on the cover, and had a picture of two people battling with sword-like things. He had only a moment to ponder what it meant before a familiar tug pulled him into a whirlwind of blackness.

-------

Hermione sat chained to a wall in a dark, cold dungeon awaiting her death. Lucius had left her earlier with a promise to be back by nightfall. Hello?! In case he didn't notice, she was in a _dungeon_. No clock, no window, and no way to tell time.

All of the sudden, gusts of wind started blowing throughout the room. Hermione looked around. Where was it coming from? She gasped as she saw two figures materialize in front of her.

_Shit_, was her only thought. It was Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort.

-------

Draco felt himself land on the floor of a dungeon. Looking around, he saw no one else. Where was Dumbledore? Maybe he hadn't come with. No, Draco had seen him holding the Portkey when they left. Something had gone terribly wrong.

-------

Dumbledore landed on his feet in a room. There were three people already there, who all stared at him in surprise. They were three DeathEaters. Each pulled out his or her wand and pointed it at him.

As great as he was, Dumbledore knew he couldn't take on three DeathEaters at once. Dumbledore sighed and dropped his wand. He knew this had been a bad idea.


	8. Only Physical?

I know, I know, I was supposed to have this chapter up in two days, but I was suffering from major writer's block. I think this chapter is crap, but I just wanted to have _something_ up here. Anyways, I really have no clue where this story is going so if you have any ideas, feel free to share them! REVIEW!!!

Chapter 8- Only Physical?

"Crucio!"

Hermione screamed as the spell hit her, sending waves of agony rippling through her body. As it slowly wore off, she could hear Voldemort's laughter ringing through the dungeon. Lucius was standing by watching the whole thing with a smirk.

"Someone please help me," she whispered fervently. Neither Voldemort nor Lucius heard her, and soon the torture began again.

(AN- The stupid site won't let me skip another line so I have to actually type something here. Just completely ignore this.)

Draco heard a scream in the distance, and he knew it was time to move. He walked quickly out of the room he was in and down the hallway where the scream had come from. Even though he had lived here all his life, he still didn't know his way around completely. This was going to take a while.

(AN- Same thing here too. Just ignore these notes.)

Hermione gasped, trying to breathe properly. Lucius smirked at her efforts. Suddenly, three DeathEaters walked into the dungeon along with Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Why did you bring him here?!" Voldemort nearly shrieked. Dumbledore grinned and raised his hands, mumbling an ancient spell that didn't require a wand. It froze everyone in the room except Hermione.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" he asked worriedly, walking over to her. She managed a nod. Then Draco came bursting in the door. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at him.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy," he said. "I was just about to leave without you." Draco tried to catch his breath from running all this way.

Dumbledore walked over to one of the DeathEaters and retrieved his wand. With it, he muttered a spell that sent them into a whirlwind of colors and places flashing by. Before they knew it, all three of them were in Dumbledore's office.

Hermione collapsed immediately into a chair. Draco did the same in a chair next to hers. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, folding his hands and waiting for someone to speak. When no one did, he sighed.

"What exactly did Lucius Malfoy want you for, Miss Granger?" he asked. She and Draco shared an uneasy glance, but as soon as they remembered who they were looking at, their eyes shot away.

Dumbledore saw this and smiled.

"You may go," he said simply.

"But, we haven't answered your question," said Hermione confusedly. Dumbledore looked at her, smiling.

"Ah, but you did," he said. "Now go!" His tone was nice, but firm. Hermione shrugged and obliged, walking out of the room. Draco followed quickly.

"Granger!" Hermione heard Draco call after her. She stopped and turned around, ready to tell him that she couldn't handle anything more and she was going to bed. However, she never got a chance. His lips covered her own in a passionate kiss. Hermione felt herself responding to him despite how tired she was.

Draco pulled back a few inches and whispered, "You know, we really shouldn't be doing this." She looked at him and frowned.

"Then why are we?" she asked. By the look in her eyes, Draco could tell she was definitely having internal arguments. But, then again, wasn't he? This was all too complicated.

"Plus we're in the middle of the hallway," Hermione added. Draco pulled away completely and sighed. _Do I love her or don't I? Is this just our raging hormones playing against us? Or something more?_

These were the questions he could not answer.


	9. Steel

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been having some problems with my comp. This chapter is SUPER short, but it's better than nothing. By the way, I still don't own Harry Potter. REVIEW!!! Whoever is the 100th reviewer will get a sneak peek at the end of the story!!! I have fixed this chapter because I had forgotten about Hermione's eyes changing color. If you don't remember, reread chapter one! Oh and the reason for her eyes changing was, um just some random thing that happened! A person's eyes really can change color you know. It just doesn't happen often. ON TO THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 9- Steel**

Hermione lay awake in her bed, lost in her swirling thoughts. It was about 4 in the morning and she hadn't so much as blinked since she had gone to bed.

_I feel like we escaped too easily. Maybe they let us go and they're planning something horrible. And isn't Lucius Malfoy supposed to be dead? _(AN- Reread chapter one! Hermione said that Lucius Malfoy was dead, remember?) _I thought he died when he tried to escape Azkaban! He must have pretended to be dead so the Ministry would stop looking for him._

_And what about Draco and I?A smoochie here, a smoochie there; does it mean anything? We are enemies! How could it ever work between us? Do I even want it to work between us? No, but I guess my body does. Why am I so goddamn attracted to him? He is a self absorbed, conceited bastard! But he makes me feel so… _

The ringing of her alarm clock interrupted her thoughts. It was seven o'clock. Hermione reached up and switched the annoying ring off. Sitting up, she looked at her reflection. She literally looked like she had been run over by a bus. Her hair was sticking straight out, and her blue-grey eyes had dark circles under them. _Damn. It really isn't good to stay up all night after tragic experiences, is it?_

After fixing herself up as best she could, Hermione dressed in casual muggle clothes. After all, it was Saturday and there were no classes. Feeling comfortable in jeans and a simple black tank, she walked out into the day.

People didn't send her strange glances, or even talk to her. Apparently no one had noticed she was gone. Hermione sighed and headed outside. As soon as she saw his silver eyes, she braced herself for what she was about to do.

Draco came up to her and touched her arm gently. "Are you okay?" She could see the worry in his eyes and it nearly started tears in her own. She couldn't keep this up. She couldn't stand loving him so deeply and not knowing whether or not it was right. She just needed a nice, safe relationship.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "Look, Draco, I have to tell you something. I… want you to stay away from me. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. Don't even look at me." She took a deep breath and forced herself to ignore the pain in his eyes. It took all of her strength to walk away from Draco, but she turned her heart to steel and didn't look back.


	10. Black Ice

My 100th reviewer is Alenor! -hands Alenor a cookie- She gets a sneak preview at the last chapter after I post the next one! There are only going to be two more chapters after this one! My beautiful story is coming to an end! -sniff- Anyway this chapter is, again, really short. I personally think this is one of my absoluteWORST chapters; I'm not too good at writing Draco's POV. Don't worry more is coming soon! 

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Never will. Stop asking.

**Chapter 10- Black Ice**

He couldn't believe himself. He had fallen for someone he had hated. He had fallen for a Gryffindor. He had fallen for a member of the Dream Team. He had fallen for a Mudblood.

Draco stared at his reflection. He saw a cool, calm, collected person. He saw a Malfoy. Malfoys cannot show feelings, especially not love. Malfoys were perfect. He was nothing but flawed perfection.

The worst part was that he had been rejected. She had told him to leave her alone. She had opened his eyes. _I never should have liked her in the first place. What is wrong with me? She suddenly turns up all pretty, and I start to love her._

Draco slammed his fist into the wall out of pure fury. He loved her. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. He couldn't stand to look at her and see his almost fatal mistake. He had loved someone with his whole being; he had let someone melt his heart of black ice.

Draco tried to rebuild those walls around himself, but failed every time he saw her face. He still loved her.

---------------------

Everyday, before he went out to face the world, Draco put on his façade, his mask of emotionlessness. He snapped at anyone who spoke to him, came near him, or even looked at him. He withdrew into himself and rarely spoke unless he was needed to. Around Hermione, he couldn't think and needed to make a quick escape.

After one week of living this life, he grew tired, annoyed, and agitated. _I am not going to let a Mudblood ruin my life. I am going to be the Prince of Slytherin again, the Slytherin Sex God, the Player, etc, etc. My heart is again made of black ice. No one can melt it this time._


	11. Helpless

**Note:** I know I was supposed to have this chapter out like a month ago, but I was late in writing it, then I accidentally deleted it, and then my computer was being an ass and wouldn't let me upload it. It just seems like the world hates me. Well, ha world! –sticks out tongue at the world- I uploaded it! In your eye!… Alrighty then. Now that I'm done being a complete moron, I guess I can get on with the chapter you've all been waiting for! I think this chapter is pretty long. Three and a half pages is pretty long for me. This chapter is kinda strange, but I liked it. One more chapter after this! I can barely wait! **Whatever you do, do NOT forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own it!

**Chapter Eleven: Helpless**

Narcissa Malfoy walked into her study and collapsed on her comfortable leather chair. She closed her eyes and sighed. What a long day! She heard the distant sound of glass breaking. _Damnit!_ She ran out of her study as fast as her legs would carry her and headed toward Lucius's room. The sight that greeted her was horrendous. The room was destroyed, and the destroyer was standing in the middle of the room seething. Lucius was surrounded by broken picture frames, flying papers, and expensive furniture that was completely obliterated.

"Lucius, honey," Narcissa began in her calming voice. "What is the matter?" Lucius finally noticed her presence and glared. His face was so full of fury that Narcissa took a step backwards.

"What is the matter? _What is the matter? _You know full well what is the matter Narcissa! _The Mudblood got away! _" His voice was becoming louder with each passing second. "I cannot sit here and wait for something to happen! I have to act now!" Lucius tried to run out of the room, only to be stopped by his wife.

"No, Lucius!" she cried. "You have already bent the magic of Hogwarts to Apparate in and out; you are weary! Besides, that old coot Dumbledore will be expecting you to do something-" Lucius backhanded her in the face. Narcissa tumbled to the floor.

"You don't understand! I have to do something _now_!" Lucius stormed out of the room. Narcissa coughed up a bit of blood and glared after him. _You stupid fool_, she thought, before blacking out.

---------------------

Hermione tossed and turned in her soft silky sheets. She couldn't sleep. Again. She kept thinking of him. His eyes, his lips, his hair, his everything. She closed her eyes only to see the image that never went away. That fateful day three weeks ago when she had told him to stay away from her. His expression was one of shock, worry, pain, sorrow and love. His silvery gray eyes were burned into the back of her eyelids.

Hermione sighed as she thought of her love, Draco Malfoy. She knew it now. She loved him. It was insane, but she did. She loved every little thing about him. She loved his eyes, his smirk, his attitude even though it was annoying sometimes, and _everything_. She could never be with him, and perhaps that was for the best. She couldn't stop herself from loving him. She knew she would probably get over it someday. Someday.

---------------------

Draco tossed and turned in his silky sheets. He couldn't sleep. Again. He kept thinking of her. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her everything. He closed his eyes only to see the image that never went away. That fateful day three weeks ago when she had told him to stay away from her. Her expression was one of sorrow, worry, pain and love. Her teary gray eyes were burned into the back of his eyelids.

Draco sighed as he thought of his love, Hermione Granger. He knew it now. He loved her. It was insane, butt he did. He loved every little thing about her. He loved her eyes, her laugh, her attitude even though it was annoying sometimes, and _everything_. He could never be with her, and perhaps that was for the best. He couldn't stop himself from loving her. He knew that he would probably get over it someday. Someday.

---------------------

"Hermione! Where in the hell have you been? We haven't seen you all weekend!" Ron shouted. Harry was at his side. Hermione glared at her two best friends. She was in a bad mood because of lack of sleep.

"I've been busy." With that, she stalked off.

---------------------

"Draco! Where in the hell have you been? We haven't seen you all weekend!" Crabbe shouted. Goyle was at his side. Draco glared at the two morons who were dumb enough to think of themselves as his friends. He was also in a bad mood because of lack of sleep.

"I've been busy." With that, he stalked off.

---------------------

With her luck, Hermione ran straight into Draco. He stood there with a sneer on his beautiful face. She knew he was going to say something nasty, so she prepared herself.

"…" Draco opened his mouth, but no sound was coming out. Abruptly, he was striding right up to her face. His hand tenderly stroked her face. Her heart was telling her this was right, and her mind was telling her it was wrong. She told her mind to shut up.

He was looking lovingly into her eyes, and Hermione couldn't help returning that gaze. Their instincts were taking over again, and both were helpless. She felt his silky lips brush against hers, and she sighed against him. This was what she had been craving. She couldn't believe how long she had gone without this. If she lost it again, Hermione knew she would die.

---------------------

With his luck, Draco ran straight into Hermione. He forced himself to put a sneer on his face. He knew he had to say something nasty to her, so he prepared himself.

"…" Try as he could, Draco couldn't say anything. He couldn't help himself and strode right up to her face. His hand tenderly stroked her cheek. He looked lovingly into her eyes, his heart telling him this was right and his mind telling him it was wrong. Hermione was looking at him with love in her eyes. Their instincts were taking over again, and both were helpless.

Trying to resist and failing miserably, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He repressed a sigh of contentment. This was what he had been craving. He couldn't believe how long he had gone without this. If he lost it again, Draco knew he would die.

---------------------

Hermione felt his strong arms curl around her in a possessive embrace. She knew he would never let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Draco didn't seem to object.

Hermione broke away, gasping, "No, I… I can't do this, Draco. I can't." She turned to walk away, but stopped as Draco's hand gently caught her arm. She looked into his eyes and saw love.

"I can't do this either," he whispered. Then he kissed her passionately, lovingly, tenderly. The moment his lips touched hers, she was lost. She gave in completely. Hermione knew what he was going through. She was going through the same things. They both wanted everything to just be how it was before. However, this was love. And it was impossible to resist.

---------------------

Draco pulled her body closer in a possessive embrace. He felt as though he couldn't let her go ever again. Hermione responded by curling her own arms around his neck, pulling his body closer. _Well, if that's the way you want it…_ he thought, kissing her harder.Draco silently objected as she pulled away.

"No, I… I can't do this, Draco. I can't." She turned to walk away, but Draco gently caught her arm and held her back. He looked into her eyes with an expression of love so fierce that Hermione would _have_ to understand. If she didn't… He didn't want to think about it.

"I can't do this either," he whispered. Then he kissed her passionately, lovingly, tenderly. Draco poured all of his love and worry and pain into that one kiss, willing her to understand. He knew what Hermione was going through. He was going through the same things. They both wanted everything to just be how it was before. However, this was love. And it was impossible to resist.

---------------------

Lucius Malfoy rode through the frosty night sky on his Firebolt. His face was determined and decidedly angry. He was actually extremely upset over losing his son to the other side, and he was finally going to get him back. By killing the girl, Draco would turn back to his father, his lord, his life.

This time, the filthy Mudblood wouldn't get away.


	12. Imperio

**Author's Note- **I know that this was supposed to be the last chapter, but the end is just a great place to leave it off, don't you think? Last chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Again, sorry for the wait Alenor!

**Bold- **Imperio curse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Get over it.

**Chapter Twelve- Imperio**

Lucius cast a fairly complicated invisibility spell on himself as he crept quietly into the huge castle. The velvet night was silent. The starlight reflected off of Lucius' eyes as he slithered into Hogwarts.

_Now… _he thought, trying his best not to make any noise as he walked through the hallways. _I don't know any of the passwords, so how exactly am I supposed to get in? _Lucius sighed. This was definitely a problem.

-

"What was that?" whispered Hermione, her hands clutching Draco's shirt in fear. He looked down at her amusedly.

"You're going to rip my shirt, love," he said, not bothering to be quiet. "This is quite an expensive shirt, so if you don't mind…" Hermione blushed, releasing his shirt. She turned away from him and looked around for signs of the noise she had just heard.

Moments passed in silence. And then, _CRASH_! Hermione screamed in fright, flinging her arms around Draco's neck and clinging to him as tightly as she could. A suit of armor fell down right in front of the patrollers. Miss Norris calmly walked out from behind the suit and meowed at them.

"Told you," said Draco smugly. Hermione sighed and released her chokehold on him. What on Earth was he talking about? He never told her anything! She sent him a quizzical look. Draco just rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the end of the hall. There was a sudden sound from right in front of him. Draco stopped as he heard a slight creaking noise. He soundlessly tiptoed back to Hermione and walked the other way, pulling her with him.

As soon as they were around the corner, Draco leaned in and murmured, "Someone's here. No doubt it's my father. We have to get to safety." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dumbledore! We have to get to Dumbledore's!" Hermione whispered urgently. Draco shook his head sadly. Not that old coot again! Will anyone ever learn that he is just an idiot?

"Hermione, you don't understand. We have to get out. _Now._ I don't even want to think about what he'll do to us if he finds us here. We have to move!" Draco pulled gently, but firmly on her arm. Hermione just silently sighed and followed her star-crossed lover.

Draco was almost to his dormitory when he heard someone rummaging around. He faintly heard his father's voice. How did he manage to get here so fast?

"He has to have the Mudblood's password somewhere! If only I could find it." A pause, then, "Who's there?" Draco silently cursed, and ran the other way, again dragging Hermione with him. Draco's ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps behind them. He was gaining on them.

"Stupefy!" A flash of red light collided with Draco's back, and the world went black.

-

Hermione silently shook with fear as she stood around awaiting her death. After taking off his invisibility charm, Lucius had used an unfamiliar spell to bind her with ropes. She would have screamed, but she knew she would be dead before hitting the floor.

She watched nervously as Draco began to stir. Lucius walked over to him and gazed at his son's face as he opened his eyes. A look of disgust, pain, and fear crossed Draco's face before he could hide it. Lucius just looked at him calmly. After a few moments of staring, Lucius performed the same curse he had used to bind Hermione.

"You see," Lucius began, "I was very pleased with you, Draco. You showed signs of respect and loyalty to the Dark Lord. You were bound to follow in my footsteps and become a faithful Death Eater. That is, until the beginning of this year. When you met _her. _I understand that she had gotten a makeover of sorts, and you two proceeded to fall for each other."

"It was more than the makeover, Father," Draco said quietly. Silence came over the corridor. Lucius sneered at his son in contempt.

"It appears you really are in love, then. What a waste. I was hoping it was only physical. Oh well. It will all turn out in the same way." Without warning, Lucius spun around to face Draco with his wand out. Within moments, a single word changed the rest of their lives. "Imperio."

-

**Lift your arm above your head. **Draco lifted his arm above his head without question. Hermione felt like screamingat him to wake up, to get that dark, blank look out of his beautiful silver eyes.

Lucius smiled, pleased that the spell was working. Quickly, he removed Draco of his bonds. Draco stood there, a vacant look on his pale face. Hermione wanted to scream. He was so… _empty._ She longed to snap him back to reality. She would never get a chance.

**Kill her.**


	13. All That Matters

**Author's Note- **This chapter is the last one! It is very short, but oh well. I wanted to thank every single one of my reviewers! Without you guys, this story would never have made it this far! Special thanks to Alenor, my 100th reviewer, for approving this chapter! THANKS TOALL OF YOU! I'm not sure if I am going to write a sequel, but I'll let you know!

**Disclaimer- **For the last time, I don't own it!

**Chapter 13- All That Matters**

Draco raised his wand and pointed it toward his forbidden lover. Hermione's eyes grew wide. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This _was _happening. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Hermione felt like everything was moving in slow motion.

She didn't realize she was voicing her innermost thoughts aloud. "I wish I could spend more time with you, Draco. I want to get to know you better, so I can understand exactly what you are going through. I guess I won't have any time. I love you, Draco. I really and truly do. I don't know why or how, but I do know that if I could, I would stand by you forever." Silent tears streamed down Hermione's face. She was going to die. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the end.

Draco stopped. **Kill her! Kill her now!** Draco's mind fought for control. _No! I won't kill her! I love her! _**Kill her NOW! **The Imperius curse raised his arm again, fighting Draco. Draco struggled to stop his mouth from saying the curse, but his lips were forming words. Hegave one final try._NO! I WILL NOT KILL HER! _The strength of the Imperius curse crumbled, leaving Draco shaken and sore, but he was himself.

Draco whirled around to face Lucius, wand in hand. Lucius blanched. How could his son have fought off the curse? Lucius reached for his wand, only to find it gone. Where the hell had he put it? Oh Merlin, he had left it in Draco's room! Now he was at the mercy of his very angry son.

"You sick bastard," Draco started. "I am going to kill you! You think you can own me? You think you can make me a monster like you? Well, guess what, _Father_? I don't want to be like you!" Draco was breathing heavily, his face tinged red with rage. "I am going to kill you for everything you've ever done to me." His mouth open to say the curse, Draco stopped. _I can't kill him. I won't become a killer for him! _After a bit of internal struggle, Draco put down his wand.

"Get out of my sight. Don't ever come near me again, or I won't hesitate to kill you. Leave. Now." Draco watched as his father sneered at him. Hermione sighed in relief. Draco couldn't bring himself to kill a human being.

"This is why you would never be a good Death Eater. You were always too soft-" Draco interrupted him with a glare that left no question to its purpose. Get out of my sight or die.

Hermione gasped in relief as Lucius turned with a sneer and walked away. Draco, after watching his father leave, rushed to Hermione and kissed her. He didn't even have to say anything. His lips explained it all. He was so sorry, he could have killed her, he should have been more careful. He couldn't kill his own father even after all those things he had done to Draco. Lucius would still probably try to kill her. But for now, none of that mattered.

-

Hermione sighed in sheer contentment. She was here, under a willow tree, watching the sunset with Draco. For the moment, everything was perfect in her life. Her best friends Harry and Ron had come to terms with her relationship (only after weeks of persuasion that Draco was different.) The threat of Lucius was gone for now, and there was no one to bother them.

The sun at last sank below the horizon, leaving behind a rainbow of colors. Pink, yellow, purple, blue, and black painted the sky, making way for the magical night. The moon shone in the east, starlight began to glimmer down faintly upon the earth.

In this perfect moment, she didn't know anything. She wasn't sure of her future or how she would get through her life. She didn't know how she was going to be able to hide from Lucius when he attacked again. But, she was with Draco, and he loved her. No matter what opposed them, they would make it through. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
